sirranfandomcom-20200215-history
Quilver
Quilver are a people born in the waves of the ocean. They are a peaceful race of tribal survivors, roaming the waters of the tropics more than the nearby lands. Quilver can be found, at least in small numbers, in most port cities. It is rare to see any Quilver far from a body of water. Personality Quilver are curious, and wish to explore their surroundings to the full extent of their abilities. They are generally quiet and reserved, both in speech and in motions. Most Quilver see themselves as students, and see all around them as potential sources of knowledge. Quilver are often confused by the customs of land-bound races. This often results in an offense being made to, or much more likely, by a Quilver. One of these many cultural issues is that of property, as Quilver live more communal lives. Physical Description Quilver stand about 5 - 5 ½ feet tall and weigh 90 - 110 pounds. They resemble humans, but with scaled skin colored in any shade found beneath the sea. Their hair is generally a shade similar to the color of their scales. They have gills on the sides of their necks and ears shaped like fins. Their hands and feet are slender and webbed. Quilver have the ability to shapeshift fully or partially into marine animals, but generally prefer to remain in their humanoid form unless their abilities are needed for something that their human forms cannot do. Their shapeshifted form retains the general size and coloring of their humanoid form. Relations Quilver are friendly, but wary of the land-bound races, as they do not have much experience with the cultures and temperaments of the other races. In general Quilver will connect mostly to Elves and Humans, as they share the love of knowledge that all Quilver possess. Dwarves have very little in common with the Quilver, and often lose patience when conversing with the aquatic race. Halflings enjoy the company of Quilver as the mischievous race can trick Quilver into believing falsehoods about the world above the waves. Alignment Quilver are generally chaotic, but usually lean towards good. There are very few evil Quilver, and those who are evil are shunned by the rest of their race. Quilver Lands Quilver can be found in most oceans, though the chill oceans to the north and south are too cold to support most Quilver. The few permanent settlements that the Quilver have made are in the tropical seas of the world. Besides these few refuges, Quilver are nomads, traveling through any waters with the resources to support them. None but Quilver have ever visited any of their underwater cities, but the gnomes have been working on technology to breathe underwater so that the land-bound races could, someday, see the beauty of the Quilver seas. Religion The Quilver worship their creator, the Goddess of life Draea. Quilver also worship Draea as the creator of all other forms of marine life. Draea does not demand much of her Quilver followers, but none who worship Draea may kill another natural being without reason. Language Quilver speak the Aquan language. All creatures of the sea understand this language, though only some speak it as the land-bound races can understand it. The language is loosely related to Elven, and so the first Quilver to reach land were able to roughly communicate with those who knew the Elven language. Adventurers Quilver are always exploring areas of the ocean that they have never seen before, as their travels with their tribe bring them around the world. The Quilver curiosity and desire to explore makes good adventurers out of most. Quilver who venture onto land are less in their element, though their instincts still can carry them far. Often the only reason for a Quilver’s adventure is the experience of seeing new seas or lands, and whatever rewards they find along the way pale in comparison to the joy of discovery. Quilver Racial Traits * Medium: as Medium creatures, Quilver have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Quilver base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision and Aquatic Shapeshift special abilities. * +4 racial modifier to swim and listen skill checks. * -2 racial modifier to climb, search, and spot skill checks. * +2 racial modifier on handle animal skill checks when dealing with aquatic animals. * Racial weapon proficiency with all spears, tridents, and nets. * Automatic Languages: Common, Elven, Aquan. Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Any Category:Races Category:Game Mechanics